


三人行 2

by JS0328LOVE



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS0328LOVE/pseuds/JS0328LOVE
Summary: **注意cp避雷：宜嘉 范二 范宜**/三人行//先 范宜 → 宜嘉 → 范二 → 宜嘉范//此篇 宜嘉/
Kudos: 2





	三人行 2

2

段宜恩的帮派最近在洗白，正在做一些善举和正当的生意，例如从贩毒变成了卖茶叶的，搞得风生水起，自然是有本来属于段宜恩手下的旧人蠢蠢欲动，打算盗取本来属于段宜恩的贩毒生意。但段宜恩从来都极为谨慎，甚少透露自己的内政和想法，也很少假手于人，更是善于计谋。这个旧人却不识好歹，以为自己部下了天罗地网去夺取段宜恩的地盘。

若不是段宜恩不想把制毒工场曝光，也不会只带那么一点兄弟去迎战。那个小喽啰却使阴招令段宜恩的兄弟们都中迷晕毒了，只剩段宜恩一个。早前他又受了点伤，还没完全恢复好，突然就要这么应战，确实有点危险。正当双方打至剩下小喽啰和几个人跟段宜恩对侍，段宜恩已经伤痕累累的时候，其中一个人想要偷袭他，拿起水管就往他的后脑勺砸去，已经有点晕头转向的段宜恩根本来不及挡，这一棍下去，怕是林在范也见不到他的好炮友了。

突然在段宜恩面前闪过一个白毛的东西，把他扑倒在地上了。那个白毛再站起来，然后拳打脚踢了小喽啰那几个人，凶狠的喊他们滚，但看在段宜恩眼里却是奶凶奶凶的，顿时被丘比特射了一箭在心脏。  
一把沙哑的嗓音说话了，“兄弟你没事吧？他们走了，别怕”

段宜恩想，这敢情把我当小孩哄？好吧，为了一见钟情，此刻我是小孩。

“嗯，谢谢”  
对方笑出了一个小括弧，“你家在附近吗？”

“不在呢”

“段宜恩嘛，我认识，要不带老大你去我家处理一下，再回去？”

“你认识我？我的手下？”

“才不是，我可是个正当乖乖大学生，都是听我救命恩人说过你”，说完就背起段宜恩，往家里走。

“什么名字？” “王嘉尔” “救命恩人？” “林在范” 

“呵，林在范” 自从洗白后，段宜恩就比较少联络林在范了。 

“是啊，等等，该不会他也贩毒吧？” “没有，但他贩卖军火” “啊？？？你两认识？”

“当然认识，死对头” “啊...是吗？哈哈.....那个到家了”

王嘉尔开门，把段宜恩放沙发上，自己去拿药箱，回来替段宜恩处理伤口。

看着王嘉尔手势如此纯熟，段宜恩疑惑的问，“你也打架？”

被段宜恩盯得脸有红的王嘉尔顿时就笑了，“王嘉尔，护理系三年级生，记住了”

处理好伤口，段宜恩凭借一脸你赶我走你就死定了的冰山脸，使本来就胆小的王嘉尔把人留下了。住了差不多两个星期，全部伤口也快愈合了，意味着要分开的时刻快来了。就在王嘉尔最后一次完成替段宜恩消毒处理的时候，被段宜恩抓住了手腕。

“王嘉尔，你平时月入多少” “啊？ 我吗？ 6千多吧？” “当我的私人护士及保镖，月入两万，消费随意报销，还有无限额金卡随便刷，这个交易如何？”

“你把我当什么？我可是好意的收留和照顾你，我可不是贪钱的人！”

“那我再加上诚意，怎么样？” 段宜恩慢慢走近，一下子就壁咚了王嘉尔，脸慢慢拉近距离，唾弃王嘉尔的下巴，看着自己。

王嘉尔被盯得满脸通红，看着段宜恩真挚的眼神，鬼使神差的点了点头。

段宜恩离开前摸了摸王嘉尔的头，“真可爱”

接着下来段宜恩就一直陪着王嘉尔，接送上下大学，尽管王嘉尔多次想要拒绝，但都被段宜恩凌厉的眼神憋了回去。周末一起看看电影，逛逛街，吃吃芝士蛋糕，晚上吃一点点辣的火锅，再替眼前人不停擦汗，投喂奶茶，乐此不疲。平日就处理完公务回来抱住王嘉尔，腻腻歪歪，偶尔逗逗容易脸红的小可爱，再好好照顾他。每一次情深意浓的时候，段宜恩都是在最后关头停下了，为了保护和挽留眼前珍视的人，因为王嘉尔从来没有说过喜欢，只是一直都很黏，会撒娇，会挽着手讨亲亲，做尽情侣间的事，除了那个。而且在以前的对话中，段宜恩知道王嘉尔心中有个白月光，而且两人都交合过了。两人都把自己最软的肚皮交给了对方，但段宜恩还是不确认对方的感情。这也是首次段宜恩面对没有把握的事情，必须谨慎应对。

王嘉尔是怎么想的呢？哦，他只是害羞了。他一直不敢跟段宜恩对视超过三秒，不然他觉得他都要发烧了，为什么眼前人这么帅？每次段宜恩的接近他的心都提到嗓子眼，心脏不停的跳动，每次亲密都给自己做足了心理准备，但最后段宜恩却停下手了，反而温柔的吻了他。除此之外，他心中还有一个秘密，就是他的白月光，救命恩人林在范。虽则林在范跟他只有一段很短缘分，但他还是把那两颗痣刻在了心上。林在范给他送了一个手镯，他留到现在。但王嘉尔是个乐观积极，既来之则安之，并且会发奋图强一直往上的人，既然自己这么喜欢面前的段宜恩，就不想这么多了，除非，林在范突然的出现。

今天还是如常跟段宜恩一起逛完街回家，适逢圣诞节，家里也布置的十分有节日气氛，浪漫的很，家里的佣人管家都在今天允许了放假回家，所以就剩两人。刚刚两人回来前也喝到微醺，回家就倒在沙发上。王嘉尔躺在沙发上，脸色红红的，领口大开，脖子也泛红，让段宜恩口干舌燥，就起来去倒冷水喝。还没等段宜恩站直走开的时候，就被王嘉尔抓住领带往他身上压。

“Marky, 要吗”  
“我给你倒醒酒的”  
“一句话，要我吗，段宜恩”，见段宜恩还是为了保护自己克制着，内心立刻变得柔软，伸手摸向段宜恩裤子间突出的帐篷。

“嗯，嘉嘉，你”  
“喜欢我吗？我喜欢你，marky” 说完就主动吻住了段宜恩。

这事第一次王嘉尔主动吻住自己，段宜恩迅速掌握回主动权，把舌头伸进去王嘉尔的嘴里，肆意扫荡，直到王嘉尔泪眼汪汪的推了推他，才慢慢放开。

“你给我准备了手表，可我没有，要不，你就拆了我这个礼物？” 段宜恩听到自己脑子里最后一根理智的线蹦的断了。迅速的脱掉两人的裤子，从脖子开始，到肩膀，锁骨，胸前，腰侧，再到大腿内侧都吸出一个个吻痕。伸手摸上王嘉尔的清秀的阴茎，慢慢开始撸动，嘴里含住乳头像是在吸奶一样的专注，舌尖一直撩拨乳尖，本来就敏感的王嘉尔自然是受不了这种刺激，身体一直微微颤抖，喉咙里低吟着。段宜恩温柔的连着润滑剂把手指轻轻放在王嘉尔的后穴穴口上按摩，时而按压，时而搔刮穴口， 一手温柔的抱住王嘉尔的背。慢慢把一根手指戳进去， 惹得王嘉尔一抖，吻住王嘉尔的嘴巴，一手按摩乳头帮对方放松，慢慢抽动着手指，在适应后再增值三根手指。“嗯....有点涨...不要手指了”

“那嘉嘉要什么呢？”  
“你欺负人！”  
“不是啊，我是真不知道” 边说边加速手指抽插速度。  
“嗯额....要哥哥的.....肉棒..干嘉嘉”  
“嘉嘉真可爱”

说罢，把小小恩抵在王嘉尔的穴口前，一杆入洞，桶到深处，  
“啊！...marky...太深...”

段宜恩亲了亲王嘉尔的嘴巴，下身开始快速抽动，把王嘉尔顶的好几次都差点撞到柜子去，伸手护着王嘉尔的头， 下身的快感使王嘉尔发出了压抑的呻吟，

“嗯....慢点啦....哥哥慢点....”  
“额.....嗯....哈......”

把人抱起来，换了骑乘姿势，握住王嘉尔的腰坐在小小恩上，这个姿势比刚才更深，仿佛直接桶到了胃，打开了王嘉尔的新世界，

“不..太...太深了marky...”

话都没说完，段宜恩就捏住了两边的臀分开，把王嘉尔向下压，自己快速向上顶，这样刺激快感使王嘉尔没忍住大声喊了出来

“啊啊......不要...好深...哥哥好长...额.哈...”

“嘉嘉后面真紧，哥哥很舒服呢”

被说的害羞的王嘉尔拿起旁边的抱枕盖着自己的脸，被段宜恩拿开了，吻住了嘴巴

“唔......”

王嘉尔被顶的一颠一颠的，打算站地上去暂时把自己脱离这无法控制的快感。段宜恩当然看出了他的动作，把王嘉尔的腿捞上来，挂在自己的后腰上，使眼前人的支点只在屁股上，顺势再加大力度抽插

“不...啊...宜恩...marky...啊哈...轻点，我...我要”  
伸手拨开王嘉尔的手，用自己的手摸上小小嘉，快速撸动，当一戳马眼的时候，王嘉尔浑身一抖，白浊都喷在段宜恩在小腹上。“嗯...嗯...啊啊！.....哈...”

段宜恩看见眼前人脸色潮红，一副被欺负过的样子更激起欲望了， 把人放沙发上跪趴，直接把小小恩一插到底，握住细腰向自己压，疯狂的抽插着，整根小小恩抽出再怼进去，弄得王嘉尔带着哭腔求饶

“呜...太快了...宜恩慢点....”

“爽吗？”  
“啊....啊啊.......唔！.”

王嘉尔点点头，段宜恩把人的头扭过来吻住嘴巴，把王嘉尔的最后的吟唱吞进了肚子里。热液打在王嘉尔的内壁上，刺激的王嘉尔再喷发了一次。

“Marky…..” 王嘉尔把头埋段宜恩怀里蹭，段宜恩把人搂紧，带去清洗。

两人回到床上温存，双双依偎在一起。虽然表明了心意，但一天没有确认在一起的关系，一天都会有变化。


End file.
